Laser Minigun
(210 on sale) |upgrade = N/A |Level required = Level 22 |imagewidth = 250 |imagecaption = The Laser Minigun in the Shop. |grade = }} The Laser Minigun is a Premium weapon introduced in the 9.0.0 update. Appearance The Laser Minigun has 4 black and silver conductor rods. It also has a spherical silver base, with magenta energy covered by glass on the sides, and the firing mechanism, which is black. Mostly black and white. Strategy This weapon possesses high damage with a high rate of fire and capacity, but has average mobility. Tips *Due to its projectiles being capable of passing through walls, it can be used to kill multiple players, regardless of a good hiding area. *This gun is capable of supporting players on Flag Capture matches, as well as killing those who use the tunnel to transport the flag in Two Castles. * Always approach the enemies at close range, as if fired continuously the crosshairs will enlarge, making the accuracy worse over time. * Do not try to kill snipers with this weapon since the lasers spread overtime. Counters *Using a fast explosive weapon such as the Anti-Gravity Blaster and the Mines Launcher are effective countermeasures for this gun as it will push them around hindering their aim. *Approaching this weapon with a very irregular path will help avoid getting hit. *Fast firing weapons with high mobility can be effective at countering this weapon in small maps such as Pool Party. *Approach from behind the user if you can. *Pick off its users from long ranges. *Some players may be afraid of this weapon however such thoughts are a hinderance. Instead keep calm and think strategically and try your best, even the strongest weapons can be defeated. *Automatic Peacemaker Up2 or the Hellraiser Up2 are excellent in killing users with this weapon as well as the Crystal Laser Cannon, mid to high level shotguns and mid to high level sniper rifles. *Due to the large spread of the lasers, keep some distance away and try to snipe them. *As this weapon has horrible accuracy, use a scoped weapon to destroy its user. *Use its low accuracy to your advantage. Upgrades N/A Theme N/A Weapon Setups Have a weapon with a higher mobility for moving, due to the weapon's low mobility. Trivia *Its laser beams are the same color as the Prototype and its upgrades. *The concept of this may have been inspired by the Fallout series' Gatling laser, as both are energy miniguns that shoot out lasers. *Ever since the introduction of the Level 27 weapons, the Laser Minigun no longer has the highest lethality stat of all weapons in Pixel Gun 3D. Also the most expensive weapon in the game, the "Bastion", has beaten the Laser Minigun * The firing rate seems slower than the AK-48 Up2 despite the stats. *The most common reason, many players have this is most probably due to it being affordable on sale at 210 gems which a level 23 player should have upon reaching that level (taking into account that said player has not used any gems). However it is notable the weapon is now rarely used due to the new weapons added over time. *This gun currently suffers from a bug or glitch where it sometimes suffers from a drastic increase or decrease in lethality when used to kill players at sniper ranges. *In the 9.1.0 update, it's lethality got buffed from 19 to 25. *The Laser Minigun looks like the Automatic Peacemaker and the Prototype combined. *Before the 9.4.1 update, the shop icon of the Laser Minigun was slightly long, thus one of it's barrels slightly cover up the letter 'G'. *This, the Mech Heavy Rifle, the Shotgun Pistol and the Vacuumizer are unlocked at level 22. **These 3 weapons have been introduced in the 10.1.0 update. So between the 9.0.0 update and the 10.0.7 update, the Laser Minigun was the only weapon unlocked at level 22. Category:Premium Category:Weapons Category:Wall Break Category:Laser